


Deli-Dude

by get_glitch3d



Series: Main Man, Dan Avidan. [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU!Game Grumps, Alternate Universe, Coffee Drinking, F/M, Gen, Multi, READ NOTE, References to canonical events, TBA - Freeform, basically danny and arin work at a supermarket and your mom blabs to dan about you, butcher boy - Freeform, cute coffee date, deli dude, dorky compliments, paging dan to the deli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, you think this dude at the deli is really cute. You find out your mom has been blabbing to him for quite some time about you, which is a complete invasion of privacy on her part... He just listens.</p>
<p>Perhaps it's for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deli-Dude

**Author's Note:**

> This will be composed of "one shot chapters" and will fit into a story. Each part in the series will range with different amounts of chapters, but the chapters will be few and likely standard length. (At least 900 to 1,000 words but probably not exceeding 5,000.) You'll have to forgive me if I don't add a new part for a while. I'm a busy person. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me. Tags NOT LISTED ON THIS PART may be listed on other parts. For instance, tags referencing sexual acts or implications, angst,moving, etc. Each tag I place will have to do with that particular part unless I put a vague tag to place on EACH part.

You were waiting in line getting two pounds of salami and two pounds of American cheese that your mom wanted, and she just called to make you get four deli pickles too. Oh, and German potato salad because "screw that knock-off shit" along with some of that marshmallow salad stuff. You glanced at your number, eighty -seven.

This would be a while. After twenty numbers were called and you sat inside your cart at one point, you spaced out and your number was called. Smooth by Santana came on in the store and you stood as you heard your number for the third time. You stood from your cart, almost tripping over someone, and went to the case.

And the like in the song about it being so hot it felt like everyone was seven inches from the midday sun, except it was just you. Because the deli-guy, who you and your friend usually named "deli-dude" was staring at you. The usual guy who was around the meat section, "butcher-boy" was also by the deli case.

He worked in that section too. Except butcher-boy had a blond streak in his hair amongst brown locks, but deli-dude was still staring at you.

"Hey, Miss? You gonna order?" Butcher-boy called out, one hand on his hip as he watched you. He acted kinda grumpy, throwing things into the industrial sink carelessly as he did, hand still on his hip. 

"Arin, be quiet. What can I get you?" Deli-dude asked, his huge afro-like brown hair was trapped under a hair net, it looked like an octopus trapped beneath a net trying to break free. This guy, he was not-so -grumpy. He had one hand on the upper-portion of the deli case with the other on the bar-like portion of it

"Uh..." You stared, shaking your head as the song on the radio played. "A lot of things." You told him in which he smiled widely, and your cheeks heated up. 

"I meant in this section! Y'know, my mom wanted some stuff and -"

"I got it." He replied with a hand up, telling you everything was cool. You started with the salami.

"You look familiar, what's your name?" Deli-dude asked as you watched him.

"(Y/N)." You replied, but then squinted slightly. "Do I actually look familiar or did you just want my name?"

"Is your mom (Y/M/N)?" He questioned, beginning to cut the salami carefully. You furrowed your eyebrows.

"Yeah, she is. You know her?"

"She comes in every week, gets the same thing. Don't worry, I got everything. I remember it well." He told you, and he didn't have to ask about the thickness of each slice of salami, or cheese. He knew.

"So, what's your name?" You asked, watching him wrap up the cheese and salami to hand them to you after getting the labels on the bags.

"Danny." He replied, going to the large barrel of deli pickles. "Most people call me Dan, you can call me whichever." He told you, smiling as he glanced back at you. He was so tall, and cute! His smile made your knees weak, and you clutched your cart to stay standing.

"Cool." You nodded, trying to remain calm. You began to chew on the inside of your cheek, hearing grumpy butcher-boy beat boxing by the meat section. He did it all the time, busting "sweet beats" near old ladies who would tell him to mind his manners when he cursed. 

"Here are your pickles." Dan handed them to you over the counter, he said pickles weirdly. Like he was trying to be funny and you grinned slightly, taking them as he started dishing out potato salad into a very large container.

"Jesus Christ, you really do know her order."

"Can't forget it when she yells it across the counter." Dan laughed, it sounded so warm and joyful. You replayed it in your head as you chuckled, your eyes still on him. He pulled a lid from the counter and put it on the top of the container. "Hey, Arin?"

"What?" Arin asked, his phone buzzing in his pocket. "That's probably Suzy." He muttered, not pulling out the electronic device. 

"I need a restock on the bologna." Dan said, not looking at the empty place in the case. Arin nodded slightly, walking to the freezer. 

You knew butcher-boy and deli-dude's names. Arin and Dan. They kind of sounded like they'd been friends for a while. He put a label on the potato salad, gave it to you and then began working on the marshmallow salad.

"Hey, Dan..." You began, watching him scoop the little green colored and pink colored marshmallows with whatever the hell the rest of that stuff was into the container.

"Hm?" He asked, catching some before it fell. Tilting his head to crack his neck at his stooped height. 

"Does my mom talk about me a lot?" 

He nodded and let out a laugh. After getting over the slight burst, he was still clearly trying to hide it as he apologized. He stood straight then put a lid and label on the container after he weighed it. 

"She does, yeah. She's on the years you spent discovering who you were."

You blushed a deep shade of red, wanting to scold your mother but as Dan smiled sweetly and drummed his hands on the counter you watched his eyes look sympathetic.

"How about this," He paused as he looked over the case, watching you. "I know so much about you but you know very little about me, let's go get coffee sometime.. Y'know, so you can learn about the time I spent discovering who I was." He offered.

You sighed softly, taking the container off the counter. "Look, I-"

"You have a boyfriend, don't you?" He assumed, jumping to conclusions. You wanted to stop him, but he sighed too. "I get it, it's fine."

"I don't."

"Don't what?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." You corrected. "My mom has been nagging me to get one, however. Maybe a date will suffice."

Dan grinned slightly, nodding quickly. "Alright... Well, I guess we can just go to the coffee place across the street, then? Is that cool?"

"Yeah, when?"

"I don't know... Tomorrow around nine?" Dan offered, watching you with raised brows. You nodded in acceptance.

"Yeah, I just... I have an issue."

"What?"

"I'm broke, Danny. I'm paying for this stuff with my mom's money. I'm in the process of moving, so money is so tight it's-"

Dan put up a hand, waving off the issue. "Nonexistent, I get it. It'll be my treat." 

You smiled thankfully at him. "See you, Danny."

"Yeah, see you." He replied with a quick smile, ready to serve the next customer. 

You felt bad for having to ask someone else to pay for a silly thing like coffee... But, then again you didn't ask. He offered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix any mistakes later.


End file.
